La vita casuale del Billy e di Mandy
by Redfoxfan
Summary: Ciò appartiene a Azada. Era genere eccellente e lasciarlo lo traducono. Tutto l'accreditamento va a lei. Ha fatto un lavoro meraviglioso su questa storia e merita l'accreditamento.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _**

Hey tutto! Questa storia realmente appartiene a Azada, ma era abbastanza gentile lo ha lasciato tradurlo ed upload esso. Accreditamento completo a Azada, che ha scritto questa parte meravigliosa di lavoro!

Ormoni.

Non ha avuto idea che cosa aveva fatto appena.

Un minuto stava discutendo con il suo amico biondo e migliore, Mandy. Il minuto prossimo, ha appuntato contro la parete con i suoi labbri contro il suo e la sua linguetta stava chiedendo ferocemente l'entrata. Uno di lei mani è stato aggrovigliato nel mess dei suoi capelli ardenti e rossi, battenti fuori del suo cappello rosso malfamato, mentre l'altra mano stava artigliando la sua spalla con i suoi chiodi lunghi e rossi. La girata casuale degli eventi lo ha lasciato nella scossa. Che cosa l'inferno stava andando su comunque? E che cosa erano state esattamente combattimento sopra? La sua testa ha danneggiato mentre ha provato a ricordarsi di, ma era duro da concentrarsi quando avete una portata di attenzione di un quattro-anno-vecchio, come sè. Inoltre il fatto che il suo amico migliore ha avuto sua linguetta nella sua bocca, che non potrebbe dirlo non stava godendo. Chi non godrebbe quello? La sua mano lo ha trovato è senso alla sua anca mentre ha dato dentro lei, l'altro braccio ha tirato il suo corpo più vicino a suo. Ha morso il suo labbro ed ha lasciato fuori un gasp morbido e confuso. Stava sviluppando disperato per aria. Gli ha tirato i suoi labbri via, ansimando, mentre ha strascicato i baci si scola il suo collo. Il suo battito cardiaco stava sviluppando più velocemente e più velocemente mentre ha cominciato unbuttoning la sua camicia i suoi labbri che trova ancora suo. Ha provato a parlare, ma quando ha aperto la sua bocca che la sua linguetta la ha trovata è senso interno ed ha premuto più saldamente il suo corpo contro i suoi propri. La sua mano ha strascicato giù la sua cassa sensibile ed ha rabbrividito al suo tocco. I suoi ormoni ora stavano ottenendogli il più meglio. Ha ritenuto le sue proprie mani, unconsciously comincia a unbutton la sua camicia. Il suo croccante, bianco, parte superiore della scuola è caduto al pavimento. Le mani del Mandy hanno sfibbiato la sua cinghia di cuoio ed unzip i suoi jeans. I suoi occhi hanno volato spalancato e si è ritenuto lasciarsi prendere dal panico. Ha ritenuto i suoi labbri formare uno smirk contro i suoi propri.

"Che cosa sono voi che fate…?„ gli ha chiesto che in un bisbiglio hoarse quando hanno avuti infine si è rotto a parte. Suo che respira era pesante ed era metà-nudo.

"Giusto chiuso in su, Billy…„ ha detto huskily.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo due romanzo drabble del ventilatore del Billy e del Mandy del Azada. So, io ho cambiato il nome. Tuttavia, penso che gli abbia dato un certo chiarore. Ha ha. Di nuovo, tutto l'accreditamento va a Azada, non me. 

Ha gettato uno sguardo a Mandy per che cosa ha sembrato come il tempo del billionth che giorno. I suoi capelli biondi lunghi erano bagnati e pieni della sabbia. Le sue guancie hanno avute una tinta pinkish leggera dal freddo. Ha ghignato, lui farebbe qualche cosa dirle che quanto grazioso ha osservato, ma ha saputo se, lei avvolgerebbe sulla perforazione lui nella faccia. Avevano deciso andare alla spiaggia da quando stava piovendo e sanno che nessun altro sarebbero là.

I cieli erano grigi e l'acqua era fredda… appena il senso che lo ha gradito. Ha guardato fuori l'acqua. La maggior parte della gente, la vista delle onde giganti e d'arresti e del ruggire il tuono le spaventerebbe nello spendere il giorno all'interno, giocando i giochi di bordo o qualcosa. Ma lui e Mandy erano differenti. Il pericolo non ha sembrato mai spaventarlo. Al contrario, li ha eccitati. Ha alzato la bottiglia della vodka di Absolut ai suoi labbri ed ha preso uno swig.

Ha gettato uno sguardo al Billy che stava guardando fuori l'oceano. Le sue spalle di tan sono state coperte di Goosebumps ed i suoi capelli ora sudici erano pieni della sabbia. Ha dovuto ammettere che stava sembrando caldo grazioso. Gli ha passato la bottiglia quasi vuota. Lei e lui avevano rifinito già la prima bottiglia ed ha saputo che realmente è stata ronzata. Tramite gli sguardi del suo viso arrossato e casuale ride scioccamente, potrebbe dirgli deve' ve che ritiene una punta bevuta pure. Ha bevuto il resto del soddisfare della bottiglia in un gulp ed ha deciso verificare la sua fortuna.

"Y-conoscete Mandy.„ slurred. "Siete realmente goood di lookings.„ Ha riso scioccamente. Smirked. "L'OH?„

"Huhh di Uh…„ Hiccuped. Ha ghignato. I suoi denti erano astonishingly il bianco per qualcuno che mangiasse As. uh. disgusting come lui. Ha portato i suoi pollici della faccia via dai suoi propri. Non era sicura se stesse arrossendo o se fosse giusta la vodka. I suoi labbri spazzolati così delicatamente contro suo, non potrebbe aiutare ma shudder. Ha afferrato le sue spalle ed i loro labbri toccati ancora, soltanto questo volta con passione. La sua linguetta ha chiesto silenziosamente l'entrata e presto erano in una battaglia riscaldata per dominanza.

Uno di lei mani lo ha tirato più vicino, come l'altro giocato con i suoi capelli rossi. Sono caduto indietro sulla terra con Mandy sulla parte superiore. Lo ha ritenuto sorridere contro i suoi labbri. Si è rotto via, ansimando pesante. I suoi occhi si sono apannati con lust ed hanno brillato con l'eccitamento. Ha saputo che realmente non ha conosciuto che cosa stava facendo, ma era divertimento che lo lascia calcolarlo fuori. Ha pulito il sudore dalla sua fronte ed ha leccato i suoi labbri ed erano ancora esso. Grinded le sue anche contro sua, inducendolo a gettare indietro la suoi testa e gemito. Il suo risveglio ora era penosamente evidente.

Undid la sua parte superiore dello swimsuit, in cui è caduto a terra presto da dimenticare. Mandy, lei stessa, stava respirando pesante anche. Il questo sta prendendo troppo lungo.' Ha pensato prima di togliere la parte inferiore del suo bikini nero. I suoi occhi hanno cercato affamato il suo corpo. Le sue reazioni erano così nuovo a lei, ma l'OH, era lei che va godere questo. Ha strappato le sue parti inferiori, lasciante lo completamente nudo. I loro vestiti posti dimenticati sulla terra. Ha tenuto il suo alito che si rinforza per che cosa stava circa per accadere. Si spinge in lei ed entrambi gasped. Ha gemuto fortemente mentre il loro ritmo si è sviluppato più velocemente. Ha morso la sua spalla, duro, lasciante un contrassegno. Lei chiodi che artigliano giù suo indietro. Ha gemuto fortemente.

"Amperora. Mandy…„ era tutto che potrebbe sentirsi.

"Non… l'arresto.„ Lei occhi ha rotolato alla parte posteriore della sua testa mentre ha raggiunto il punto culminante con un ringhio morbido che fuoriesce i suoi labbri con il Billy che unisce più successivamente i suoi momenti. Pongono in cima a vicenda che ansima fortemente, provando ad interferire i loro aliti. Il Billy ha gettato uno sguardo a Mandy. Lei occhi era chiusa ed i suoi labbri sono stati gonfiati. I suoi capelli sono stati aggrovigliati e lei mani stava ammorbidendo le loro prese strette sulle sue spalle. Vedendo il suo così vulnerabile infine affondato in lui. Ha riso scioccamente, che i secondi dopo hanno condotto a ridere. Ha riso in modo da era duro in hysterics. Le sue sopracciglia solcate ed i suoi labbri hanno formato uno scowl.

"Che cosa…? Che cosa? Che cosa!?„ ha chiesto con severità. Non ha risposto a ma continuato a ridere, rotture che effluiscono giù la sua faccia.

"Che cosa la scopata, Billy?„ Ha chiesto, irosamente. Suo riso è diventato ride scioccamente ancora mentre ha tentato di arrestarsi.

"Ti amo.„ Era tutto che dicesse prima che stesse ridendo ancora. Ha rimboccato i suoi capelli dietro il suo orecchio e lo ha schiaffeggiato duro, sulla faccia.

"Ow!„ exclaimed lucidando la sua guancica rossa.

"Che chu del fare quello per?„ "Poiché,„ ha detto, "siete un idiot.„


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_

_**Ciò è basata sull'episodio dove Mandy deve rimanere alla casa del Billy per un istante e si concludono sul battere la merda da a vicenda. Accreditamento completo a Azada.**_

"Rimanete più meglio dal vostro lato della camera da letto!„ Mandy lo ha minacciato dall'altro lato della stanza. Il nastro è stato attaccato dappertutto la camera da letto che separa i loro lati del '.

"Ma è la mia stanza!„ Ha urlato irosamente ancora camminare sopra la linea del nastro senza esitazione.

"Rimanete più meglio sul vostro Billy laterale…„ gli ha detto camminare, lei occhi che si bruciano con la rabbia.

"Che cosa se non?„

"Le cose difettose accadranno…„ I loro nasi ora stavano toccando. I loro denti scoperti ed i pugni hanno serrato.

"Avvitarli.„ Billy detto mai non rompendo il contatto di occhio. Lo ha perforato nella faccia.

"Li ho avvertiti, Billy.„ Lo ha sbattuto nella sua apprettatrice che batte la sua lampada sopra, rompendola in milioni di parti. Ha combattuto indietro gettarla in terra che trasmette il suo scrittorio che si arresta in terra, incarta la volata dappertutto. Ha rotolato sui punzoni di trasmissione superiori alla sua faccia. Ha preso il suo posto sulla parte superiore che colpisce e che perfora indietro. I loro occhi erano scuri con la collera. Lo ha preso dalla camicia e lo ha sbattuto nella parete in cui molti ritratti sono caduto.

"Dare in su, Billy.„ Ha ringhiato lui mentre ha lottato dalla sua presa.

"È la mia stanza!„ ha gridato afferrando le sue armi ed appuntandola contro la parete.

"Non altro.„ Ha afferrato le sue spalle e lo ha sbattuto contro il portello. Ha lottato per ottenere via ma lo ha gettato ancora nel portello con un tonfo forte. Sono caduto al pavimento con un altro grande tonfo ed ha saltato su lui per mantenerla giù. Ha raggiunto per il suo blocco di baseball, ma ha appuntato il suo braccio giù.

"Fare che cosa dico! Ora, Billy!„ I suoi occhi blu hanno venuto a contatto di suoi verdi. Nessuno di loro hanno lampeggiato. "Scopare,„ lui ha iniziato breathlessly,

"scopata„ Il portello ha volato aperto e Harold, dad del Billy è venuto poll.

"Hey, voi twooOH il MIO DIO!„ Exclaimed. Entrambi li hanno guardati. Erano Breathless, in cima a vicenda, sudare e pollici a parte. Parlare del posto errato al momento sbagliato…

"Non è a che cosa assomiglia!„ Il Billy si è avviato.

"DISTORSIONE DI VELOCITÀ! Dove avete ottenuto questo blocco di baseball impressionante!?„ Harold exclaimed, selezionando sul blocco (inverso naturalmente) ed ammirandolo.

"Significo lo sguardo a che cosa questa cosa può fare!„ la ha oscillata alcune volte.

"È come quelle cose che usate nell'esercito o in qualcosa!„ ha finto sparare un nemico. Il Billy e Mandy stared appena lui. Allora se stesso. Allora sostenere a Harold.

"Buono sto andando dovere esaminare questo bambino fuori!„ exclaimed, idiotically saltando la finestra. Alcuni momenti di silenzio scomodo hanno passato.

"Così… uh… Rimarrò dal mio lato e rimanete dal vostro lato e non parliamo mai ancora di questo?„

"Yeeah…„

"Riight…„


	4. Chapter 4

Azada ha scritto questo una parte posteriore di istante, ma mai non uploaded esso. Mi domando perchè. Questo capitolo è abbastanza triste e non limone affatto. Accreditamento completo a Azada. 

La ha abbracciata.

Inizialmente si è levata in piedi rigida, lei mani sul suo lato. Si è rinforzato per un punzone nella faccia. Anche se, non è venuto mai. Invece, le sue armi si sono avvolte intorno al suo torso. L'odore del suo profumo ha riempito le sue narici. Ha riportato le memorie dell'estate. I tempi dove non hanno avute una cura nel mondo, o almeno. non. Non si è preoccupato mai per molto di qualche cosa, ma quello non era il caso a questo momento esatto.

Non quando questa può essere l'ultima volta si vedrebbero mai. Ha sepolto la sua testa nella sua spalla. I treni hanno ruggito ed i conduttori hanno avvertito i passeggeri che era l'ultima chiamata. Ha lasciato per andare di lui e provato a liberarsi da sua abbracciare. Non ha liberato la sua presa, lui non doveva aspettare affinchè lei vada.

"Billy… che dovete lasciare andare.„

"Non li desidero andare.„ Ha gridato, tenuta lei più stretta.

"Non haves andate!„ "Il Billy,„ ha detto sternly,

"ha lasciato va di me.„ Era titubante, ma infine ha allentato la sua presa. Ha guardato giù il pavimento ed ha lucidato i suoi occhi. Ha preso il suo suitcase. Ha cominciato ad agitare come rotture rotolate giù le sue guancie.

"Che cosa se vi dimenticate circa me?„ Ha chiesto tranquillamente.

"Non.„ Ha detto semplicemente. Ha aperto la sua bocca per protestare, ma il treno fischia ha saltato fortemente, overpowering la sua voce. I suoi occhi hanno cercato helplessly suo.

"Arrivederci, Billy.„ Ha bisbigliato. E con quello, ha girato il suo tallone e si è imbarcata sul treno, non guardante indietro mai. Ha rimasto là ed ha guardato il treno andare. Ha rimasto là le ore dopo che avesse andato, aspettante la per comparire improvvisamente, cambianti idea circa andare e decidenti rimanere là con lui. Tuttavia non è venuto mai ed era ancora solo.

"Li manco.„ Ha detto tristemente, prima della rotazione via e della parte anteriore a casa. Mandy non ha guardato indietro mai… che era fino a che non avesse ottenuto nel treno, alla sua sede. Una volta che ottenesse là, lo ha cercato con indifferenza la folla come potrebbe. Era condizione giusta là, helpless. Suo affronta chiaramente di tutto il segno di un sorriso. Per un momento ha ritenuto una specie di guilt per lasciarlo solo. Ha gettato le sensibilità da parte, comunque. Ha dovuto fare questa, anche se significasse lasciare Endsville. Un cameriere sul treno si è arrestato davanti lei.

"Scusarlo, mancanza? gradite qualche cosa bere?„ Ha sorriso calorosamente. Mandy ha gettato uno sguardo al suo amico diretto rosso, staring in bianco a che cosa ha sembrato essere niente, prima della rotazione di nuovo al cameriere.

"Yeah…„ ha detto, lucidando la sua fronte.

"Ottenermi un Martini…„ Il cameriere ha restituito più successivamente i momenti con la sua bevanda. Si è scolata il vetro in un gulp. Ha provato ad ottenere l'immagine del Billy dalla sua testa. Ha saputo che non ci ora era parte posteriore di rotazione. Ha ottenuto l'attenzione del cameriere.

"Posso ottenere un altro martini qui?„ L'OH sì… Stava andando essere un viaggio lungo…

Estremità.


End file.
